Rio: Supervivencia Z
by Blu spix guacamayo
Summary: Cuenta como las aves lucharon para sobrevivir a una amenaza que nunca imaginaron y que casi los hace desaparecer de la faz de la tierra
1. Introduccion

Introducción

Bueno amigos aquí el primer capítulo de mi fic inspirado en guerra mundial Z en este fic como saben (Los que han leído el libro) se basa en relatos que Blu recoge y los reúne en un libro llamado Supervivencia Z de como las aves casi se extinguen antes la mayor amenaza que hallan enfrentado

-Este libro no son solo historias….es el relato de como las aves se negaron a morir y lucharon por sus vidas contra los infectados…zombis…..como quieran llamarlos que hasta el día de hoy cuando se menciona zombi…..muchos se deprimen recordando a cuantos perdieron en la batalla con los muertos- dice Blu cuando Linda lo recoge y se van a aeropuerto con su familia y parten de un campo militar hacia Rio de janeiro en helicóptero.

* * *

**Avisos**

_Brasil (Rio de janeiro) _

Blu y linda entran en un consultorio en pleno proceso de reconstrucción donde aún sacaban los cuerpos de aves y humanos y restauraban todas las ventanas rotas.

Un hombre de bata y una cacatúa estaban en la ventana y cuando los ven les da asiento

-En mi opinión todo empezó con esa ave que tenía una herida como si le hubiesen arrancado carne- dice el ornitólogo con una mirada perdida como si estuviera recordando cada detalle

Blu escribe una pregunta y se la da a Linda (**Nota: Blu siempre hace las preguntas y Linda las dice**)

-Pero no tuvieron sospechas acerca de esa ave- Pregunta Linda

-Yo particularmente no pero si note que muchos de mis compañeros no comprendían que era ese líquido viscoso y medio marrón y verde que salía de la herida, en ese momento solo pensaba en salvarle la vida al ave pero por precaución me puse unos guantes- mira una esquina y Blu alcanza a ver que habían unos guantes manchados de sangre y una sustancia marrón

-Cuando cerramos su herida y nos dimos cuando que no mejoraba nos preocupamos e hicimos de todo pero el ave murió en un par de horas cuando estaba firmando una solicitud que me había enviado un grupo de toxicólogos para analizar el cuerpo vi que el ave movió su pico y el ala …..-hace una pausa y le da de comer a su cacatúa

-Pero no le preste importancia y termine de firmar y me fui a dar de comer a mi cacatúa que apropósito se llama Bill-

Blu se acerca a Bill y se presenta

-Tu eres el ave que está documentando todo?- Pregunta Bill

-Si- Respondió Blu y anoto en su lista de entrevistados a Eduardo, el ornitólogo y su cacatúa Bill

-Eran eso de las 12:30 pm ya estaba a punto de irme a mi casa cuando escuche un grito que me estremeció todo el cuerpo, salí a ver y uno de mis coleas estaba tirado en el suelo desesperado porque el otro colega que se estaba llevando el cuerpo del ave estaba convulsionando y posteriormente murió.

Todos en la clínica nos quedamos pasmados no tanto por la muerte del colega que fue un hecho lamentable sino que en la bolsa donde estaba el ave muerta había el mismo líquido viscoso y la ventana estaba rota….después llegaron unos militares que acordonaron el área y nos obligaron a dar testimonio de los que paso….luego nos dijeron que la veterinaria estaba en "Cuarentena" y lo digo así porque después del incidente todos los soldados estaban descansando en el hospital…sentado en la sillas y haciendo alguna estupidez para matar el tiempo mientras los científicos sacaban muestras y eso-

-Y usted que hizo al respecto-

-Nada un soldado cuando nos evacuaron al ver la escena parecía nervioso y me dijo que me valla de la cuidad pero en ese momento llego y soldado de más alto rango y lo cayo y se llevó a montar guardia-

-Luego yo me fui a mi casa a descansar porque nos dijeron que en una semana volveríamos a trabajar, me preocupe más por el dinero que por extraño caso del ave hasta que….compre el periódico y vi que en la portada estaba ese tema-

* * *

Entra un soldado a la habitación y dice que mejor no vamos que van a demoler una parte de la estructura para construirla de nuevo.

Salí escribiendo lo último que me dijo pero seguro de como iniciaron los brotes en Brasil- dice Blu en su mente cuando termina de escribir y entra a su jaula donde Tulio los esperaba a los dos con una camioneta militar.

Llegan a una especie de habitación y Blu empieza a escribir en su laptop mientras Perla le dicta y Tiago junto a Bia y Carla buscaban testigos vivos del brote en otros países.

* * *

**FIN**

**Bueno amigos este fue el primer capítulo no olviden dejar reviews y en el siguiente capítulo veremos como Blu investiga la supuesta teoría que el virus era una arma biológica de Japón que se liberó por accidente y como empezó el Brote haya.**


	2. El Viaje a Japon

Hola aquí mi segundo capítulo espero que les guste como siempre no se olviden de dejar reviews =)

* * *

**Aeropuerto (Rio de Brasil)**

Blu y Linda se dirigen al aeropuerto y el avión despega. En medio del vuelo escuchan unos gritos en eso entraron nos militares y hubo unos disparos…..Tulio y Linda y algunos de los pasajeros sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia el lugar donde venían los gritos pero salieron los militares con bolsas que indicaban material nocivo y las tiraron del avión Tulio y Linda guardaron sus armas y Blu escribe

-Este viaje es muy peligroso y pongo a todos los que amo por eso voy a dejar de llevarlos para asegurarme de que estén seguros- termina y se echa a dormir.

* * *

**Tokio (Japón)**

**-**Cuando llegue nos escoltaron a un centro de reposo donde se encontraba un soldado que había servido en la misión de proteger a Tokio de los primeros brotes de los cual obviamente fallo- dice Blu

-Ah y además fuimos con traductor ya que no hablamos Japonés-

Entran y ven al soldado sentado en una silla mecedora acariciando un loro que tenía el ala rota y como pude observar sé que no volvería a volar

El soldado empezó a hablar mientras el traductor traducía y hacia preguntas

-Primero nos llamaron un soldados con un rastreador pero ese era especial porque no rastreaba señales de calor…yo en realidad no sabía que rastreaba y fue justo cuando el general entra y nos explica que tenían una misión "Secreta" por qué esa noticia de las aves ya estaba en los periódicos y entonces vi como venía un camión con un montón de aves y acondicionaron este lugar para que ellas puedes vivir en paz- Señala el soldado con una mano unas jaulas y unos tazones de comida y agua llenos de telarañas.

-Primero salíamos a las calles como si nada con nuestras armas y mucha gente se quejaba pero lo que no sabían es que intentábamos salvarlas su vida y para colmo nos trataban de lunáticos armados pero como estamos con los gobiernos en un par de días se callaron y pudimos rastrear a los infectados mejor-

-Tu sabían todo acerca de los infectados?-

-Lo necesario que aunque seas humano o ave esas cosas ya no eran aves silo eran unas bestias que desafiaban a todo lo que se conoce dentro del campo de la ciencia y ahora era nuestra misión exterminarlas y proteger este lugar pero paso algo que creo nadie predijo- hace una pausa y acaricia a su ave.

-Cuando nos ordenaron cuidar este lugar por una noche empezamos a cuidar puertas y ventanas pero lo que nadie esperaba eran los tubos de ventilación y desagües ya que se creía que esas criaturas no pensaban y las subestimamos demasiado…..eran las 12:30 de la noche y me tocaba descansar …..fui y me dormí en una de las sillas que estaba en el pasillo solo fue unos minutos hasta que entro un soldado asustado y me obligo a ponerme una máscara especial que en realidad yo creía que era para más protección en la cara pero era más que eso. Fui corriendo y vi a muchos aves ser mordidas en los pasillos intentando escapar y el soldado estaba disparando pero cada vez que asesinaba una de esas criaturas de casualidad mataba a una ave normal ya que no estábamos entrenamos para disparar aves ahí fue cuando descubrí para que eran las máscaras….. a mi compañero se le subió una de esas cosas a la espalda y él se la quita de encima y se echó al suelo a toser incontrolablemente y luego de unos momentos empezó a toser sangre yo le gritaba –LEBANTATE RAPIDO Y VAMONOS- pero no me respondía así que lo lleva al coche donde unos médicos lo revisaron y me dijeron que todo el sistema respiratorio estaba a punto de inflamarse y colapsar fue cuando me di cuenta de eso de las máscaras y porque me la habían dado …..en ese momento note que tenía una herida en el cuello y empezó a convulsionar pero una ambulancia se lo llevo…entre mi decía que se recupere y volví al lugar donde estaban las criaturas y un novato lanzo una granada en el pasillo matándose a él y a un montón de aves entre ellas algunas infectadas. Caí al suelo aturdido con el oído que me zumbaba, mire a mí alrededor y vi a un loro en el suelo con el ala muy lastimada, la recogí y salí corriendo del local…. Cuando salí unos soldados que parecían sacados de HALO entraron con lanzallamas y quemaron todo el pasillo y una patrulla nos llevaron a mí y al ave al hospital por que unos los pedazo de la granada estaba incrustado en mi brazo un no me cuenda hasta que estaba en el carro- dice y Alison (El loro hembra) señala el antebrazo donde antes tenía la esquirla.

-Entonces que paso con el lugar?- Pregunta Blu a Alison y ella explica que lo hicieron pasar como un incendio lamentable pero que algunas de esas criaturas encaparon y que eso posteriormente causaría el Pánico.

El soldado le explica a Linda casi lo mismo y Blu escribe.

-Usted que es militar sabe cómo afirman algunos conspiradores que ese virus era obra del gobierno?-

-En realidad yo no estoy informado de eso puede que haya sido verdad pero no puedo afirmarle algo de lo que no estoy seguro-

Blu y Linda se despiden y se van a un campo de refugiados y decidieron pasar la noche ahí

* * *

-Oye Perla…te parece si tú y los niños se van a Rio….es que este viaje es muy peligroso….y….no lo soportaría si te pasa algo-dice Blu tratando de conversar a Perla.

-Blu…..Ya sé que es peligroso pero si a ti te pasa algo…yo que hago….los niños se van a Rio y nos van a informar desde halla si pero yo voy contigo- Responde Perla

Se Abrasan ay se acurrucan en el nido.

A la mañana siguiente Tulio y el niño se fueron a Rio y todos se despidieron

-Blu aún no me dicho porque estás haciendo este libro-Pregunta Perla

-La librería de Perla está en ruinas y necesito una forma de recurarnos económicamente así que estoy haciendo este libro para que se venda como si fueron un archivo importante y me den algo por hacerlo-Responde Blu

-Sabes que no solo estás haciendo un libro sino unos de los libros más interesantes, históricos y probablemente algo con lo que serás recordado en la historia-

-Si pero yo solo no seré recordado…..sino todos los que me apoyaron en hacer este sueño posible- responde y abraza a Perla y mira linda

El avión despega y todos se despiden y regresan a Tokio

**FIN**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado .. Podrá Blu averiguar de dónde provino el virus lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo 2 "En busca de la verdad"**


	3. En busca de la Verdad

Hola amigos aquí el tercer capítulo de mi fic espero que les guste

**Tokio (Japón)**

Blu y Perla regresan al refugio y Blu empieza a investigar donde fueron los primeros brotes a eso de las 12 de la noche encontró en una página de fanáticos que habían reportado el brote en Tokio en las tiendas de mascotas y que los animales trataban de huir y los que entraban a investigar a las tiendas no salían nunca.

Perla se despierta y ve a Blu durmiendo a un lado de la computadora. Se acerca apaga la Laptop y lo despierta para que valla a dormir en la cama del refugio

Amanece

Blu se frota los ojos de cansancio pero entra a computadora de nuevo, busca en el historial y en un papel apunta las direcciones de las tiendas

Blu, Perla y Linda y claro el traductor fueron a una de las tiendas de mascotas.

Linda entra y Blu entra y ve la tienda cubierta de cenizas y cadáveres de aves calcinados en las jaulas y a un Hombre con su mujer vestidos como militares con chalecos antibalas y cada uno con un revolver en sus cinturones.

-Y bueno…que desean saber- dice el hombre sentándose en una mesa y dejándole una silla a Linda

Blu le señala una Pregunta Linda

-Que paso….cuando se dio cuenta que sus aves en la tienda actuaban de forma extraña-pregunta Linda.

-Bueno….yo estaba en mi casa y unos de mis empleados me llama que las aves están que se atacan entre sí. Justo de casualidad estaba viendo las noticias y comentaron que un virus se liberó y que estén alerta si es que el virus empieza a afectar a los humanos.

Yo no creía tenía otras cosas que hacer así que entre a mi carro y fui a la tienda y vi a mi empleado asustado su mirada los describía todo esto era serio

Fui donde las aves y lo que vi fue y hasta ahora a veces me causa pesadillas…..un aves estaba comiéndose las tipas de otra y voltea a verme con eso ojos totalmente blancos y con sangre y se abalanza contra mí pero como estaba enjaulada solo podía gemir e intentar alcanzarme

Yo me quede helado si no fuera por el empleado que me aparto de la escena me iba a vomitar por la escena que acababa de ver

Cuando llame a los policías y a un veterinario todas las líneas estaban ocupadas y vi que pasaron muchas ambulancias.

Decidí Regresar a mi casa y le ordene a mi empleado que resuelva el problema y escuche a unos fanáticos de películas de terror que eran zombis eran aves zombis…

Yo solo pensé ….pobres ignorantes….. Pero jamás imagine que tuvieran razón.

Entre y mi celular suena y era un bombero llamando desde el celular de mi empleado y diciéndome que él estaba muerto y que mi tienda estaba en cuarentena por que el aire se había vuelto radiactivo…si le soy sincero no le entendí muy bien y al final me dijeron que me vaya de la cuidad lo más rápido posible pero muy desesperado.

Rápidamente empecé a alistar mis cosas y reserve un vuelo a y llame a mi esposa y aunque la gente diga que me sugestione demasiado rápido si no hubiera sido por eso no estaría hablando ahorita.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto vi que estaban unos soldados en la entrada así que me apure a salir

Cuando se empezó a salir de control yo ya estaba a salvo en mi casa de EEUU totalmente asegurada- dice el propietario.

-Así que es este caso la sugestión le salvo la vida- dice Linda

-Si- responde

Se despiden y salen de la tienda

Blu(Mente): Pero….de una tienda no provino el virus…entonces de donde fue pero aquí se dieron los primeros casos.

Regresan al refugio porque estaba lloviendo

Blu mira por la ventana y ve el cielo gris y la lluvia cayendo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Perla

-Es que no puedo averiguar de dónde salió el virus y eso es necesario para el libro para que la gente se entere que paso realmente- responde Blu.

-Ya mañana tendremos más suerte-dice Perla

-Espero- responde Blu

Linda termina de escribir el testimonio de dueño de la tienda en su computadora y Blu se va dormir.

Se despierta a las 2:30am y ve a Perla en la Laptop

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta Blu

-Mira encontré una página de unos conspiradores de internet y dice que tal vez el virus salió de una supuesta base militar secreta submarina cerca de las consta de Japón- responde Perla emocionada y cansada.

-Bien…..Pero será mejor que vayas a dormir- Dice Blu

Se besan y Perla se va a dormir

Blu se queda investigando y buscando planos oficiales de esa base secreta y planeaba una manera de entrar pero primero busco una manera de hacer un traje de protección tamaño pájaro.

Blu(Mente): Estoy tan cerca de la verdad que esta vez no se me a escapar…. Pero iré yo solo porque no quiero poner en peligro a Perla y a Linda.

Blu acomoda el asiento con almohadas y sigue investigando y haciendo planos del traje anti radiación.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado y…lograra Blu entrar y lo más importante lograra descubrir el verdadero origen del virus? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo "Es ahora de saber la Verdad"


	4. Es hora de saber la verdad

**_Hola amigos aquí el cuarto capítulo de mi fic espero q les guste_**

**_Cap.4 Es hora de saber la verdad_**

* * *

_Amanece _

_Blu termina un prototipo del traje anti radiación y empieza a darle sueño de nuevo y se echa a la cama y se duerme profundamente._

_Despierta en la tarde adormitado y sale a ver los planos y empieza a buscar cosas con que empezar a construirlo, Empieza a trabajar cargando metal y empieza a afilar los cuchillos._

_1 semana después_

_Perla se levanta y ve a Blu admirando su traje totalmente a prueba de radiación y equipado con cuchillos_

_-Parece que lo lograste- dice Perla_

_-Si…ahora tenemos que ver una manera de entrar…. Llama a Linda y vamos a hacer reconocimiento a las costas de Japón- dice Blu y vuela a la cocina a comer algo y alistarse._

_Linda Perla y Blu van a la playa._

_-Pero como tenemos que darle el vuela a Todo Japón e ir buscando poco a poco hasta encontrarlo- pregunta Perla con un toque de sarcasmo_

_-No….claro que no solo necesito información por eso tenemos que observar donde hay militares de ahí buscamos la manera de entrar._

_-Y por qué hemos venido a esta playa si no hay nadie- Pregunta Perla medio molesta _

_-No se tenía el presentimiento que aquí seria- dice Blu_

_-Bueno ahora Linda, tú tienes que ir al hotel y como en mi traje tengo una cámara podrás ver lo que yo veo- dice Blu señalando la laptop y cámara en la cabeza del traje._

_Como Linda vivió mucho tiempo con Blu ya sabía lo que quería decir y coge la laptop y se va al hotel._

_Blu y Perla vuelan por todas las costas cargando una bolsa con el traje._

_Empieza a anochecer y como no encontraban nada Blu se deprime y aterriza en un árbol_

_-Lo siento Blu parece que es mentira…- dice Perla_

_-Sabes no todo en el internet es real pero …..Animo sé que tarde o temprano descubrirás el origen- dice Perla tratando de animarlo_

_-No…. Bueno parece que si…. Volvamos al hotel…. Lo siento por hacerte volar tanto- responde Blu deprimido_

_-No te preocupes sabes que nunca te dejaría solo…. Ahora si vámonos- Dice Perla _

_Pero justo cuando iban a partir el vuelo Blu ve como llegan unos militares con trajes de protección parecido al de él y corren con armas a la costa y abren una compuerta en el borde de la playa debajo de un roca y bajan al lugar_

_-No puede ser…- dice Blu y se queda asombrado._

_Perla se queda mirando preocupada ya que ella temía por la vida de Blu y no quería que bajara._

_Blu se empieza a poner el traje_

_-Perla ahora quiero que te vayas….. La radiación está escapando y te va a alcanzar- Dice Blu_

_-Pero es muy peligroso…- dice Perla_

_-Tranquila estaré Bien ahora por favor anda al hotel porque si te pasa algo no me lo voy a perdonar nunca- Dice Blu justo cuando termina de ponerse el traje._

_-Promete que te veré mañana- Dice Perla triste_

_-Te lo prometo- dice Blu_

_Perla se va volando y Blu se ajusta el casco y baja del árbol y camina a la compuerta ya que el traje era muy pesado y no le permitía volar._

_Blu activa unas garras para tenía en las alas y patas para poder trepar._

_Empieza a bajar y ve pasadizos con sangre y científicos putrefactos _

_Blu se dirige a la sala de información pero como no sabía estaba tanteando puerta a puerta_

_Blu ve en la pared un medidor de radioactividad y se dio cuenta que no había nada de radioactividad._

_Se queda muy confundido y se acerca a los soldados con cuidado desde una esquina de un pasadizo y ve que se habían quitado los trajes y estaban en la sala de información extrayendo toda la información acerca del virus y vaciando todas las computadoras._

_Blu(Mente): No …no..no...no no puede ser se están llevando toda la información y ahora que hago._

_Blu se le ocurre una idea _

_Trepa por el techo y llega al otro pasadizo al otro lado de la sala de información y empieza a hacer ruido y con sus garras rompe todos los tubos que había en la pared y las luces empiezan a titilar_

_Las luces se apagan y Blu se esconde y roba todos los USB de los soldados y sale a toda prisa_

_Amanece_

_Perla despierta y ve a Blu e la ventana _

_Corre a abrazarlo_

_Linda también se despierta y Blu le entrega los 6 USB._

_Linda conecta los USB a la laptop y salen todos los archivos._

_Blu y Perla empiezan a leer los reportes y Linda se pone a ver la televisión y ve una noticia_

_Televisión: Unos archivos secretos fueron robados y el gobierno está haciendo todo para encontrarlo y al que lo tenga se le a expulsar del país._

_-Oh no- Dice Linda preocupada_

_Sale a ver por su ventana y se acercaban militares_

* * *

**_FIN_**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ahora…. Blu podrá descifrar toda la información antes de que los militares los encuentren? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo "Con el gobierno en contra"_**


End file.
